wtbbs_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guidelines
Rules * Do not vandalize. * Do not spam for any reason. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, Repeatedly posting advertisements and links, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles unless given explicit permission from the user. * Do not harass or bully other users. * Do not advertise. * No explicit sexual material or gore. * No excessive swearing. * Non-admin users should not give warnings or threaten to ban to other users. Only admins will give out warnings and bans. If any non-admin user attempts to warn or ban you report them to an admin. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall. The reason behind this is that admins can easily see how many bans or warnings you have had before in order to correctly determine your punishment. Editing Rules * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. ** Some articles are not abbreviated, make sure any abbreviation you use is well-know and agreed on. * Do not make the articles redundant. * Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles, if there are theories that go with your game you are to only put ones that have been confirmed. You may theorize elsewhere. * Do not create new game articles without admin permission. But you can make a character article for a game already here or add information to the page. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. ** This includes theories, articles with very little information and cannot possibly be expanded, articles about a user, roleplays, duplicate articles, and advertisements. When creating a new article, it is up to you to decide whether your article is appropriate for this wiki. * Do not add unnecessary categories to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. Catagories are only to be used on articles. * Use edit summaries. Make sure the summaries give a clear description of what was changed. Ex. "Fixed minor spelling error." "Added more description to 'Plot.'" "Added a 'Personality' section." * Every game should be described in as much detail as possible. There can be pages created about the characters but there must be enough information known about that character to make at least 5 paragraphs and fill over 1/2 of the info box. Remember, this is not that game's wiki. * Make sure to add a link to the full wiki of that game, if there is none then it's up to you to expand the database here. * Use descriptive words. Ex. Instead of "Altair had to make 3 assassinations to rank up," try, "Altair was required to assassinate 3 targets in order to achieve the rank of Master Assassin." * Every game, character, item, event, or location page should have an infobox, if you can't add one ask and admin or someone who has experience. * All fan-games should be put into the fan-game category and the category of the game they are based off of. Ex. The categories of Five Nights at Candy's would be Fan-Games, Five Nights at Freddy's, and Five Nights at Candy's. Chat Rules * All general rules apply to chat. * If you are being harassed by another user, or a user is spamming, and no chat mods are present, please take screenshots. If you see another user breaking the rules, even if the issue does not include you, take screenshots anyways. If a user claims someone broke the rules but has no proof the matter will be dismissed until evidence is presented. Witnesses are urged to Come forward if they have any evidence of the issue. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. * The "only admins may give warnings" rule still applies, but is extended to include chat mods. Image Rules * Don't upload offensive or sexual images. * Don't upload images that won't be used on your profile or a article. If you are using it temporarily then delete it when you are done. * When an image is 1 day old and unused it will be deleted and the person who uploaded it will be notified. * Don't use watermarked images on an article. * Name images appropriately. Ex. A .jpeg image of Pikachu should be named Pikachu.jpeg not 6f5d4c333WTbbkkk.jpeg. * No naming images unknown. * Please no GIFs. * Images should not include the HUD unless showing off a feature of the HUD. Fanfictions This does not apply to fangames, for our policy on fangames see above. This doesn't apply to fan art either. Fan art is allowed as long as it is used on you profile, blog post, or forum post. No making articles for fanfiction. This is our most important rule and one that you must follow. We do allow fanfictions on blogs or forum posts, just make sure you follow our three simple rules. No. 1: Do not advertise. Putting fanfiction here is fine, telling everyone and their mothers to read it is not. You can politely ask people for their opinions on it but spamming random message walls is not. Examples, OK: "Hey, man. I just wrote a new fanfiction and since you're a good friend I'd like you to check it out and maybe give your opinion on it if that's okay. Thanks!" NOT OK: "Come read this fanfiction and give it some kudos! The link is: insertlinkhere.dotcom. Review Review and Review some more!!!!!1!!! No. 2: Make sure all fanfiction she here are suitable for teens. If you want to publish one that you are unsure about, please add a warning stating what it includes or ask an admin. Go here for reference: https://www.fictionratings.com No. 3: Make sure that you don't overload the image gallery with images for your fanfiction. We won't enforce this rule too often unless it gets out of hand. We trust your judgement on how much is too much. Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant ban of the admin's choice. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 1 day ban. * Third Offense: 3 day ban. * Fourth Offense: 1 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 2 week ban. * Sixth Offense: 3 week ban. * Seventh Offense: 3 month ban. * Eigth Offense: 1000 year ban. * If you manage to live that long you can do what ever you want * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. ** It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give an infinite ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. Category:Official Articles